Naruto Next Generation: Genin Arc 1
by Yuki Monotomo
Summary: Rewriting currently.  This will be fixed at a later time.
1. Then New Genin

1**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but I do own most of the characters used in this fanfiction.**

**You know it. I know it. We all know it. Naruto's an idiot and sometime you need a break from him.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The New Genin**

"Wait for your sensai and teammates in the ramen shop. Yeah, right," a boy told himself as after ordering a bowl of ramen. His hair was blue and his eyes were like a dragon's, yellow with a stretched out pupil. He wore a light blue scarf that hung to the back of his knees, although he was wearing a blue tee-shirt and hakama. He had a headband from the Land of Snow. He leaned back and stretched over the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Hey, one bowl of ramen over here!" another boy from across the shop shouted. He was dressed in a green tee-shirt and regular pants. He also wore a necklace with the monkey emblem on it. His hair was spiked and yellow with eyes that were brown. He wore the leaf symbol on his headband. He noticed the blue haired boy sitting by himself. 'Well,' he thought, 'might as well talk to someone while I'm waiting my sensai and my squad members I might as well have some company.' He sighed. "Hey, you!" He yelled at the blue haired boy.

The blue haired boy look around then pointed to himself and asked, "Who, me?"

"Yes you. Get over here," the yellow haired boy answered then pointed to the seat next to him.

"Sure," the blue haired boy picked up his ramen bowl, walked over, sat down, and said, "Hey, name's Yuki."

"Nice to meet you, Yuki. I'm Ray."

They both sighed in unison.

"I'm waiting here for my sensai and teammates," Yuki told Ray.

"You too?" Ray asked.

"Yeah," Yuki replied.

"Well, one down," Yuki started.

"Two to go," Ray finished.

"Hey! Is anyone else waiting for their squad members?" Another boy asked upon entering the ramen shop. He had a dark skin tone and black hair. His eyes were red and he was wearing an off-white tee-shirt and karate pants. He wore a belt with the mystical adrenix, half dragon, half phoenix, on it. He also wore a sand ninja headband.

"Over here," Ray said as he motioned the other boy over to the other stool beside him.

The boy took and introduced himself. "Name's Kyo."

"Yuki."

"Ray."

"Wait a minute, shouldn't there be a girl on our squad?" Kyo asked.

"We were low on female recruits," a woman's voice answered. "Sorry to keep you waiting boys," she said. She was young in her early twenties and wore a baggy ANBU black ops uniform. She also had a Land of Thunder headband.

"Let me get this straight, the academies were low on female recruits so we have a female sensai. Am I right?" Ray asked.

"Yes but also just to let you know, no one has ever survived my training, not even kounichies. So you lucked out," she told them.

"What do you mean by 'survived'?" Yuki asked.

"They were all young ninja who made careless mistakes and died. Most of them were cocky like you," she answered. "Anymore questions? No. Good. I am your sensai, Amarante. Now blue top is Yuki, monkey necklace is Ray, and the last one is Kyo. Am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am," the boys said in unison.

"Good, now off to our first exercise! Moving all of your things into my extra rooms!"

"Why?" Ray asked.

"So I can be close to teach you," Amarante answered.

"Or see if we can defend ourselves and be able to wake us up on time," Kyo said.

"Good job! If you've got room for that you've got room to carry everything by yourselves," Amarante told them.

"What? Wait? Why?" Yuki started.

"See you around," Amarante told them.

Craving for more of my version of Naruto? Then place a review, add me to your favorite author's list, or this story to your favorite story's list. And remember flames and non-reviewing killed the author.


	2. First Day of Training

**Disclaimer- Do I honestly have to do this? Sure it denounces the rights but oh crap I just wrote one.**

Chapter 2:

First Day of Training

Yuki groaned as he carried his trunk on his back. Although it was the only thing he owned it was still heavy with all of his things.

Ray lugged his bags along the ground and caught up with Yuki on a street corner. "Where's Kyo?" Ray panted. He had jogged from across the village with his things.

"Don't know," Yuki said. Then as if on cue Kyo entered with three carts that were hand drawn.

"Sweet, huh? She said we had to carry them. She didn't say that we couldn't have carts," Kiyo stated.

"True, but what if she meant no help from anything?" Yuki asked.

"Then we train a little longer," Kyo answered confidently.

"Let's go then," Ray had already loaded his stuff onto the cart. He rubbed his eye. "Something's wrong with my eye. It keeps hurting for no reason," he said.

"Let's just go already," Yuki said.

The trio pulled their cart's to Amarante's compound and knocked on the door. Amarante's door opened but she wasn't there.

"Where did she go?" Ray asked.

"Behind you!" Kyo said as he threw a kauni at her. It was a clone.

"Novices," Amarante said as she came down the stairs. "Put your luggage in your rooms. Each has been equipped with something to help with your training. Ray on the 3rd floor, Kyo on the 2nd floor, and Yuki in the basement," the sensai stated.

"Aww come on! Don't we just-" Ray was cut off by their sensai.

"Have fun, I'll meet you on the Hokage's building in one hour, see ya!" after she said that she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I really hate that," Ray stated as he went to the elevator. He pressed up and when the doors opened stairs were there. "Dammit," he groaned as he started up the stairs.

When he got to his room everything was yellow and green and having to deal with electricity. His bed had static charge poles. He rubbed his eye again and touched a static charge pole but instead of a discharge like he expected it looked like to electricity flowed more. He began to unpack his stuff and set his alarm clock. He then drifted off into a nap.

Yuki's room was quite different. It was covered in snow and ice. Nothing felt cold though. He even licked his bed post and it did not stick. _'Sweet,'_ he thought. He slid across the ice to the foot of his bed and laid his trunk down. He laid down to read _The Chakra Network _By: Sakura Haruno.

Kyo's room had a blast of wind hidden behind the door. As in although there were no windows and a draft was getting in. It was so wind most people would have been blown away. However Kyo was unaffected. He put his thing in the corner of the room and pulled his MP3 player out and began to listen to _Shinobi on the Run _By: MC Kiba.

An hour later they were all on the building playing Ispy because Amarante hadn't shown up yet.

"I spy with my ninja eye something annoying," Kyo said.

"The sixth Hokage?" Yuki asked.

"Yep, your turn," Kyo said confirming his answer.

Amarante appeared in puff of smoke. "You boys ready?"

The trio got a look of confidence on their faces. "Yes sensai!" they said in unison.

"Good, this is the bell test used by the great ninja of long ago, The Copy Master Kakashi Hakate. Simple you take the bells from me or you don't eat lunch and get tied to a stump," Amarante explained as she held up the two bells.

"Right a very effective technique," Yuki said.

"Right BEGIN!" she yelled and they all began trying to get the bells. Yuki used his Icicle Kauni Jutsu but she just threw real ones at them. Kyo came in with a jab but it didn't work. He got thrown off the building. Ray was too focused on his eye and got knocked out. Yuki used his Kekkai Genkkai, the Ninja Snowfield Jutsu. In this jutsu only Yuki can see but Amarante threw kauni 360 degrees around her and caught him. Kyo managed to get a bell as he heard the jingle as she moved and caught one. Yuki had been stabbed and blood could be seen in the snowfield. So he dissipated the jutsu he threw a kauni and needle at the same time, as Amarante dodged the kauni the needle caught the bell and was caught by a clone. Worried about Ray, Amarante stopped the fight to see him.

Ray awoke in a daze he got up and noticed his eye didn't hurt anymore. "What happened?" They just stared. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You have a one-wheel Sharingan," Kyo managed to say.

**Want some more? Give me some reviews or you will read my depressing poems!**


	3. Team 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for the cages where I keep George W. Bush and Chuck Norris.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Team 9**

"The saringan! How!?" Ray kept asking as the team went to the archives of the Uchiha. They began looking through texts that were at least 1,000 years old at the earliest.

"Anyone find anything?" Amarante asked her squad.

"Nothing," replied Yuki.

"Nope," reported Kyo.

"Keep searching," Amarante told the boys.

As Amarante, Yuki, and Kyo searched though the texts Ray was wondering around the Uchiha complex. He found a huge room with marks on the wall that he could make out. He slowly read it to find that it told about his sharingan. He ran back to tell the others.

"Everybody I just found a clue about my sharingan in a huge room!" Ray told them.

"Well come on let's follow him. So I can get some sleep, I didn't get much in last night. And I'm tired so let's go!" Yuki complained.

"Me too, let's go," Kyo stated as he yawned.

"Right follow me," Ray told them gesturing them with his hand. He lead them right to the huge room. "See all these thing about the sharingan on the walls? There probably thousands of years of history in here!" Ray said as he pointed at the walls.

"Ray there's nothing here," Amarante told him.

"Yes there is, here, a text on this wall about the Uchiha Massacre:

'_Itachi Uchiha, on this night came into our village dressed in his ANBU Black Ops uniform. Most of the people were killed but I believe some may have survived. If a future generation reads this know that your sharingan is only able to read this. Also you can make your own log in here just look at the right wall. My message before this is on the left was and... wait! Itachi don't do thi-.'_

"Guess I should have read it first," Ray said as he finished.

"Start studying," Amarante told Ray. "Yuki, Kyo, you go spar in the park, I'll be at the salon for my appointment, I have a date tonight." When she looked around she saw looks of surprise. "Well go, go!" she said before leaving with a smoke bomb covering her trail.

"Let's go to the park," Kyo said.

"After a nap," Yuki countered as they walked out the door.

Ray stood there and began reading the right wall.

After an hour long nap, Yuki and Kyo stood in the park to start their training. They agreed on no Jutsu. They began to sword fight using a practice katana for Yuki and a practice claymore for Kyo, as they did not want to hurt each other. They ran at each other and Kyo swung his claymore, but Yuki was not an idiot and ducked, rolled behind Kiyo, and gave him an uppercut. Kyo jumped back and swung his claymore at the ground while spinning it. When Yuki tried to jump Kyo picked up the claymore and hit Yuki in the chest. Yuki momentarily had the wind knocked out of him but got up and was just about to attack when another ninja appeared in front of him.

"Who are you and why did you stop me?" Yuki asked.

"Name's Leon, of Team 9, heard you were all about ice, well I'm all about fire," Leon told Yuki. Leon was slender and wore a long, red shirt. He had somewhat baggy fireman's pants and he wore blackened in glasses to show he was blind. His hair was red and his eyes were orange. He had a phoenix ring on his left middle finger and wore a leaf headband.

"Don't forget to introduce me Leon," a voice called from a tree. Out of the tree came another boy who wore a rain village headband. He was almost a darker mirrored image of Yuki except for his eyes being deep blue and having a serpent tattoo down his arm. "Name's Leroy, I'm all about water jutsu," Leroy said introducing himself to Yuki.

Meanwhile on the other side Kyo's claymore was stopped by a child that was probably 10 years old. He had dark brown hair and eyes and wore a sand village headband. His tee-shirt had a golem on it and his pants were light brown. "I'm Trigun, the last part of Team 9, I graduated early and was put on this team. I deal with earth," Trigun told Kyo.

Yuki and Kyo backed up against each other, took food pill to get rid of the tiredness, and prepared to fight.


	4. Two Wheels Already?

**Disclaimer- It's getting good now. But I still don't own anything.**

**W-hea hea hea Lookie there Chuck Norris. There a mouse eatin' a cookie.**

**C.N.- (Punches W. through his beard) I told you about that mouse five minutes ago.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Two-Wheels Already?!**

Yuki and Kiyo were separated from each other by their opponents, Leon, Leroy, and Trigun. The duo was already tired from sparring and needed rest. The trio just smiled as they prepared to fight.

Just then Ray showed up in a bolt of lightning. Apparently he had been studying hard because he showed up with a two-wheeled sharingan. "You all ready to face the last of the Uchiha blood, Ray?"

"I thought your last name Asukairi," Kyo stated.

"No, now I am, Ray Uciha," Ray stated.

"Fine then, time for my new technique," Yuki stated. His eyes returned to the state that they were on the first day that they met. "These are my Jagen," he told the opponents.

"My Byakugan," stated Trigun.

"One on one matches," Ray stated.

"I'll fight the one with the sharingan," Leon told his team members

"As you wish," Trigun said.

"Fine then I'll go against the ice man," Leroy said as he revealed his sharingan.

"Then that leaves me the black one," Trigun stated.

Leroy had his Sharingan up and it had three prongs.

"This is going to be difficult," Yuki said as he unsheathed his sword. His Ice Katana. He knew the other ninja could just copy his ninjutsu.

"Go," Leroy said as he pulled out his staff. He attempted to sweep Yuki out but Yuki jumped and slashed downward. Leroy blocked it but didn't see the kick to the gut coming. He staggered backward and pulled out two kunai. He put them on each end of his staff.

"Nice, but try a Kekkai Genkki, my ninja snowfield," Yuki stated he put his hand to the ground. There was a blizzard then Leroy couldn't see.

"My Sharingan can't even see you," Leroy stated.

"That's what my Jutsu does," Yuki stated. Yuki put his Katana away and started using Taijutsu. Although he was blinded Leroy tried some melee attacks. But they were almost not effective. Yuki was landing punches like crazy then he added kunai to his attacks. He had one between each of his fingers. Leroy began losing a lot of blood. Yuki then punched a uppercut and sliced Leroy's face. Leroy succumbed to blood loss and fainted and Yuki got rid of his Jutsu.

"I'm expected to fight a blind guy?" Ray asked.

"I'm not blind, I can see through the glasses. Usually I leave that out for the element of surprise," Leon told Ray. Leon used a chakra scalpel on his hands. Ray copied the Jutsu and they began to fight. Ray deflected all of Leon's attacks. Leon got in one hit on Ray's heart but Ray gave him one in the leg. Before collapsing his killing instinct took over. He took out two shuriken and said, "Now you'll be blind and you can use those glasses." Ray took the Shuriken, pushed up the glasses, and carved out Leon's eyes. Screaming in pain, Leon attempted to fix his eyes through medical ninjutsu. Ray collapsed contemplating what he had just done.

Kiyo and Trigun began their fight, but they only landed a few punches when Amarante and Team 9's sensai joined in. Team 9's sensai, Gai's grandchild, stopped the fight while Amarante stopped Yuki from joining Kiyo.

Amarante gathered her squad and revived Ray. "What did I say?" she asked.

"Don't attack anyone before the Chunin exams," they muttered.

"And?"

"Don't attack to kill unless it is necessary," they muttered.

"So Ray, why the hell?!" she asked the Uchiha.

"He could have killed me before I collapsed," Ray defended.

"Yuki?" she asked.

"I only had him pass out. Sheesh the body has a lot of blood in it," he said.

"Kiyo, you will watch as your team members do 1,000 laps around Kahona and 20 hours of studying in one day," she told Kiyo.

"Yes, ma'am," Kiyo said because he knew if he disagreed then he would do that too.

**Amarante- I'll tell you the simplest training or review method ever, people. Do it or I'll kill you when you least expect it. Okay?**


	5. The Chunin Exam? Already?

**Disclaimer- **

**ME-I don't wanna.**

**C.N.-Do it.**

**G.W.B-Do what?**

**ME-Say that I don't own the rights. Oh crap.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Chunin Exam? Already?**

Kyo yawned and looked around. He looked at his calendar to see they had been training for a month. The Chinin Exams. '_I'm just a month out the academy. Sensai wouldn't put us through that yet_,' Kyo thought to himself.

Amarante gathered up her squad. "To show you what a real battle is you are competing in the exams. This is punishment for what you did to Team 9. I hope you learn a lesson," she said. She smiled to her team and left for the exam arena.

The trio groaned and headed for the exam arena as well. There they saw Team 9 who also was only there for a month. Yuki saw another Snow Ninja and went to talk to her.

She wore her headband normally and blue hakama pants. She wore a ninja vest and netting underneath. Yuki walked up to her. "You from the Snow, too?" he asked her.

"Yeah, what's your name?" she asked.

"Yuki Monotomo, and you?" Yuki questioned.

"Kantana Warikishi," Kantana replied.

"Nice to meet you, sorry got to go the Hokage is about to speak," Yuki told her.

She smiled at Yuki. The girls in her squad began whispering amongst themselves as Yuki left. "He's mine. Don't touch him," she threatened the girls.

"This year is only one on one matches since most of the Jonin and ANBU are fighting in the Land of Thunder. Here is the tournament tree," the Hokage told the Genin as tournament tree appeared on a board. There were 20 Genin the matches were:

Ray vs Kira

Saytar vs Knum

Leon vs Sena

Gin vs Shou

Leroy vs Kantana

Manka vs Kyo

Saron vs Gantan

Lynn vs Sanna

Renna vs Nina

Yuki vs Trigun

"The Exams will start tomorrow," the Hokage told the Genin.

Amarante walked the boys back home. Ray was excited. Kyo was concentrating. However Yuki seemed distant. "Boys, I need to give you each something," Amarante told them when they got home. They looked up at her and were on guard because their sensai was being generous. "Bow your heads," she told them and they did. She put a necklace on each of them. "These are for protection. I thought you would drop out but since you didn't I don't want you dead," she smiled a little as she looked at the Genin. She was a successful sensai like grandfather, Kakashi Hakate, and her father, Sarutobi Hakate.


	6. The First Round: Ray vs Kira

Disclamer:

C.N.- I think you need to say it again.

Me- no

**ME-Ray you suck at these.**

Ray- D'oh! Why?

**ME- First of all I capitalize ME and I somehow do dennounce the rights. Sheese just because I don't own them...shit.**

The First Round

Ray vs. Kira

Ray jumed down to the battle deck and saw Kira, his opponent. She was a little shorter than him and had red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a yellow jacket with netting underneath. She wore blue shorts and a katana on her back. She looked at Ray and smiled. Ray Blushed, then said, "Don't think I will go easy on you because you're a girl."

She laughed and said "I won't either, and by the way you're cute."

Ray was shocked at what see said and his cheeks became blood red.

"Yuki let me ask you a question." said Kiyo.

"Ok" He replied."Shouldn't we be watching Ray fight?"

"Yes" They turned and started to run. The two genin got there just in time to here them talking. Yuki started laughing hard.

The battle began, Ray jumped into the air and used the Sharigan as did Kira, and threw two kunai at her. She dodged and ran toward Ray slid under him and stood up behind him and hugged him. He turned and tried to kick her but she dodged and kissed him. Kira then threw Ray into the air, jumped behind him and wispered something in his ear. He kicked her in the side and they fell to the ground.

Kira looked at Ray and asked, "Why did you do that to a girl?" She gave him puppy dog eyes and while he was distacted she landed a bolw to the side of Ray's head. The impacted broke his head open. Ray stood up and ran at her, shouldered her and and jumped backward. Kira kicked Ray in the gut and as he flew backward into the wall as she said, " I submit. I 'm out of chakra." Ray hit the wall stood up and walked away, but he turned and said "Yes."

Kiyo and Yuki to see Ray after the match. "What in the world happened?" Kiyo asked.

"I got a girlfriend," Ray responed before heading to the medical facility to check out the damage done to his head.

Kiyo stood there, stunned while Yuki still laughed.


	7. The Battles of Background Characters!

1**Disclaimer- I had to let Chuck Norris and George W. Bush go. I didn't own them like I don't own these rights. Damnit.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Battles of Background Characters!**

**1. Knum vs Saytar**

Knum stepped out into the arena. He was dressed in an all black robe with red pants under it. He wore a waterfall village headband and a red belt. His hair was brown and so were his eyes.

Saytar then stepped in wearing blue pants and a green sweatshirt. His eyes were yellow and his hair was purple. Saytar attacked first with the shadow possession jutsu but Knum jumped back and used a fireball jutsu. Saytar countered with a substitution jutsu. Saytar shadowed Knum after a kick into the air. He used the Primary Lotus to defeat Knum.

"Saytar advances to the next round," said the Hokage.

**2. Gin vs Shou**

Gin stepped into the stadium wearing a hunter-nin mask. He also wore a green sweater and a kimono top. He had on long green pants. His mask was from the Mist. Gin hair was black and his eyes could not be seen.

Shou wore a grey hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants. He wore a headband from the rocks. His hair was green as were his eyes.

Gin started with water needles to which Shou counter attacked with real needles. So Gin unleashed his kekkai genkkai. It was the Crystal Ice Mirrors.

Shou was in shock. "Wasn't the last user of this jutsu killed years ago? Haku was it?"

"Yes my father was killed years ago," Gin said.

"But I thought that he was gay for Zabuza," Shou said.

"No, before he died he did fooled around with some girls with the 'I'm the last of my clan' card," Gin told Shou.

"Oh," Shou said.

Gin shot out of a mirror with a kunai and caught Shou off guard. He left a huge gash in Shou's arm. "If I don't get some medical attention soon, I'll die. I submit," Shou stated.

**Too tired must finish in chapter 8 or 9**


	8. Yuki vs Trigun

**Disclaimer: Warning: If you read this fic you will be reading a great piece of writing not even owned by the author.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Yuki vs Trigun**

Yuki was psyched up for his match. After seeing Ray win,

even if it was by forfeit. He was getting ready for his fight with the little midget of team 9, Trigun. Yuki thought about how Trigun had the Byakugan. The all-seeing eyes. He stopped and thought about his own eyes. He then thought about how easy Leroy was to take down, even with the Sharingan. He remembered the bloody mess left on the ground and he wanted to do it again. His thoughts then floated to Leon retching in pain at the loss of his pupils. He stopped hitting the practice dummy when he heard his name called. As he began to walk in, he was stopped by Kyo and Ray.

"Watch that Huuyga Jutsu," Kyo said referring to the palm rotation.

"And the 64 palms," added Ray.

"Gee, thanks. I feel great now," Yuki sarcastically told them. He had forgotten about the jutsus.

As he entered the stadium floor cheering could be heard from all sections. He looked above himself to see Kantana the girl from before. He waved to her and she waved back which caused him to turn around, for he was blushing. Although he didn't know it, she was doing the same.

Trigun looked at the ice ninja across the field making his way to the proctor. He chuckled under his breath at the sight of him blushing because of the girl.

"Ready?" the proctor asked.

"Yes," both ninja responded.

"Go," he said.

Yuki jumped back in hopes of getting the first shot. He wove some hand seals and introduced his jutsu. "Ice style: Rain of 1000 icicles," he said as icicles flew from behind him at Trigun. Trigun wove some as well and created an earth barrier around himself. Yuki pulled out his katana and charged at Trigun, his scarf falling off in the process. Trigun just pulled out his own blade and blocked the slash. The blades danced, parry, parry, dodge, low slash, vertical slash as if it we a ballet of swords. After a moment Yuki remembered that even a three pronged sharingan couldn't see through ice field. He decided to save it for later as Trigun slashed at him, cutting along his cheek. Yuki ran at Trigun again with his blade and it was blocked. Blood poured from both of their sides. They were both sneaky bastards and pulled out kunai on each other. They smiled for a brief moment then Yuki held in his wound. 'Now!' he thought. He used the ninja snowfield that even Trigun couldn't see through.

"What the hell?" Trigun asked confused about the blizzard. The audience was disappointed to not be able to see the battle below.

Yuki spun his sword and stabbed it into Trigun. Yuki's wound was deeper than Trigun's kunai wound, so he had to act fast. He then gave an uppercut and finished Trigun off. "My blood-line limit," Yuki said. After it was announced that he won he moved back to the stands.

"Yuki, that was awesome! I couldn't see a thing!" Kantana told him.

"Thanks," Yuki said before he passed out.

He awoke in a hospital with Kantana and Kyo looking over him. "Where's Ray?" he asked.

"Probably off making out with his new girlfriend somewhere," Kyo told him.

"Yeah, do me a favor," Yuki said.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Kick his ass for me," Yuki told him.

"Alright," Kyo said as he left.

"Kantana, come here," Yuki said.

"What?" she asked as she came in.

Yuki gave her a peck on the lips. "I didn't get a victory kiss." He then went back to sleeping, leaving Kantana blushing.

(It probably looks retarded of though so

Name----(Contestent name)

(winner)

Name----(Contestent name)

Name----

Name----

(no winner, yet)

For those who care, here's the standings, it will update every three chapters only matches with our heros coughRaycoughKyocoughYukicough will be one match long )

Ray ------

Ray

Kera------

Saytar–

Saytar

Knum----

Leon------

Sena-----

Gin-------

Gin

Shou-----

Leroy-----

Kantana–

Champion

Manka—

Kyo-------

Saron----

Gantan—

Lynn-------

Sanna----

Rena-----

Nina------

Yuki------

Yuki

Trigun---


	9. A Break From The Action

**Disclaimer- Cue Music! And I don't own Naruto, but I do own my characters! The Yukikage is back to writing this story!**

**Chapter #9**

**A Break from the Action...**

**For About 5 Seconds**

ME- Hello, Yuki here. Now, there is something that I must explain since I didn't do it earlier.

Yuki- I'll do it.

ME- But, you're me!

Yuki- So?

ME- Shut up Yuki-san!

Yuki- No, you shut up Yuki-sama!

ME- Look, why am I fighting with myself?

Yuki- I don't know.

ME- You're me!

Ray- And I'm The Hokage.

Leon- Silviremon.

Kyo- Kyo Ippiokama.

Leroy- A friend.

Trigun- The younger brother of the friend.

Kera- The Hokage's girlfriend

Nina- Again, Yuki-sama.

Kantana- Yuki-sama.

Yuki- And Yuki-sama.

ME- Chikushou. Japanese for damn it.

Kyo- Cheer up.

Leroy- Yeah. You should.

MJ- I'm Michael Jackson.

MJ- And I'm Michael Jordan.

ME- DAMN!!

An explosion happened outside of the stadium. Members from the village hidden in the stars began jumping into the stadium.

"This happened 20 years ago," Amarante said to herself as ninjas began invading.

"Who could be doing this?" Ray asked.

"The Hoshikage, we didn't include his ninja," Amarante told him.

"Sorry about this," the Hoshikage said to the Hokage.

"Why don't we just include your ninja in the remaining matches?" the Hokage asked the Hoshikage.

"You dropped them out, right, so you'll just be putting them back in?"

"Of course," he told him and offered a chair. "The invasion is over, we are reincluding the star-nin," he announced to the crowd.

"Ah, thank god we have a diplomatic Hokage," Amarante said.

**Nina vs Rena**

"You'll be fine, Nina," Kantana assured.

"Yeah," Sena told her. She looked like sexy no jutsu Naruto, mainly because she was his daughter.

"You're right," Nina stated. She wore a green baggy tee-shirt and a light skirt with long skin-tight dark green pants underneath it. She also wore normal ninja shoes. She had both brown hair and eyes. The girl lept down to face her opponet, it had to be a girl. She was lesbian, no one on her team knew it.

Rena was blond with blue eyes. She was clad in light red armor. "Ready?"

"...," was Nina's response. She blushed.

"I said are you ready?" Rena emphisized the last three words.

"..."

"Well are you or-," Rena was cut off by a kiss from Nina. "What the hell! I forefit if she's going to try to rape me!"

Nina returned to her team.

"Nice tactic," Sena told her.

"I never saw it coming," Kantana laughed.

Nina grabbed Sena and kissed her. She then ran to cry.

Sena found her and sat beside her. "Are you lesbian?" she asked.

"Yes... I couldn't tell you or Kantana," Nina stated looking at the ground.

"Well... I'm bi, as of now. I never got a kiss that good from a boy," she laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sena told her as she held her hand.

**(If Naruto can be bi, so can his daughter. WE ALL KNOW HE IS FANGIRLS. Besides, I wanted some background drama)**

**Saron vs Gantan**

Saron looked almost exactly like Tenten if she had been born a boy, except he wore red.

Gantan was of the star village and wore blue robes.

"Go," the proctor stated.

Saron threw a kunai into the air and made some hand seals. "Smart kunai jutsu," he said, the kunai the spit into 10 and headed for Gantan's arms, legs and torso, he was pinned against the wall. "I think I won," Saron stated.

**Leon vs Sena**

Leon jumped down. "You're going down," he stated. He could not see, but hear and smell well.

"Shut up, I'll win and be back with Nina in no time," Sena stated.

Leon took out his blades and stabbed her in the thighs. "Submit."

Sena began screaming at the pain.

"Submit," he said twisting the swords. "Come on, I love blood, the smell of it is wonderful."

"I submit," she screamed.

Leon pulled the blades out and she was carried away by medical ninja.

"Sena!" Nina screamed from the balcony. She ran to see her love. "Will she be ok?" Nina asked a ninja.

"Yeah, just won't be able to walk for a week or two," he told her.

"Thank kami."

**Leroy vs Kantana**

The proctor started off the match and Leroy began using what he could pick up from the ninja snowfield, the slashes. "Are you watching, Yuki? This is what you did to me!" The only difference was that his finishing blow killed her.

"Kantana!" Yuki yelled from the balcony. He jumped down to see her. Her eyes were open and Yuki closed them. He the took off his scarf and put it over her eyes. "Leroy, you will suffer, not die, suffer," Yuki said. He let his heart go icy. No more would he get attached.

**Manka vs Kyo**

**(I don't care what I said)**

Manka and his dog, Aumaru. came out looking like Kiba with Akamaru.

Kyo took out his claymore. "Yum, dog," he said. "Kabob time."

"Woah man, you're messed up! Leave Aumaru alone!"

"After I eat him."

"I give up, freak."

Kyo them laughed, "Dogs taste horrible anyway."

**Lynn vs Sanna**

Sanna looked like a sexy no jutsu Shikamaru, while Lynn had a traditional kimono and blue hair.

Lynn pulled out a small fan and a giant burst of air came out. "I can control the wind."

"Bull!" Kyo yelled from the sidelines.

Lynn slashed her fan and created wind blades that cut Sanna. "Looks like I win."

"I was too tired to fight anyway," Sanna stated.

Now:

1

Ray --

Ray

Kera--

2

Saytar–

Saytar

Knum--

3

Leon--

Leon

Sena--

4

Gin--

Gin

Shou--

5

Leroy--

Leroy

Kantana–

6

Manka—

Kyo

Kyo--

7

Saron--

Saron

Gantan—

8

Lynn--

Lynn

Sanna--

9

Rena--

Nina

Nina--

10

Yuki--

Yuki

Trigun--

Round 2:

1

Ray-

Saytar-

2

Leon-

Gin-

Leroy- (automatic advancement)

Kyo- (automatic advancement)

3

Saron-

Lynn-

4

Nina-

Yuki-

(That ends the first round, second round, next chapter)


	10. Round 2

**Disclaimer- No ownage of Naruto.**

**Chapter 10**

**Round 2**

**Ray vs Saytar**

Ray was pissed. His girlfriend had just broken up with him for a guy named Ichiryu. He stepped into the arena and used a Tsukuyomei without the proctor noticing. Saytar yelled, "I quit!" in pain.

**Gin vs Leon**

Leon walked into the arena and looked at Gin. Gin smiled and submitted.

"Why did you do that?" Leon asked.

"I've already been guaranteed a Chunin ranking, I feel no need to fight," Gin told him.

"Honorable," Leon told him.

"I look foreward to seeing your next match," Gin said as he sat down.

**Saron vs Lynn**

Lynn had 'mysteriously' gone missing after stating that she controlled the wind and Saron won automatically.

**Nina vs Yuki**

Yuki walked out onto the field and Nina submitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Kantana was a close friend of mine and I don't know what I'd do if I were to die too," she stated.

Now:

1

Ray --

Ray

Kera--

2

Saytar–

Saytar

Knum--

3

Leon--

Leon

Sena--

4

Gin--

Gin

Shou--

5

Leroy--

Leroy

Kantana–

6

Manka—

Kyo

Kyo--

7

Saron--

Saron

Gantan—

8

Lynn--

Lynn

Sanna--

9

Rena--

Nina

Nina--

10

Yuki--

Yuki

Trigun--

Round 2:

1

Ray-

Ray

Saytar-

2

Leon-

Leon

Gin-

Leroy- (automatic advancement)

Kyo- (automatic advancement)

3

Saron-

Saron

Lynn-

4

Nina-

Yuki

Yuki-

Short, I know, but I need to move it along... and these fights were fun to write, ha ha, Lynn is missing.


	11. Rounds 3&4

**Disclaimer- No pwnage of Naruto along with the ownage.**

**All results are predetermined so if your favorite doesn't win, it's not my fault.**

**(hint I didn't vote for Yuki, I voted for Ray, so yeah)**

**Chapter 11**

**Round 3 & 4**

**Ray vs Leon**

Ray looked over at his blinded opponenet. He still remembered when he tore the pupils out.

"Ray Uchiha, you shall pay for what you did to my eyes!" Leon yelled.

"Whatever you think!" Ray yelled back. Ray ran at Leon, but Leon was able to sweep him out. "What the-?!" Ray asked.

"I can now hear, smell, and touch better than any ninja, face it Ray, wherever you go, I can hear you!" Leon laughed.

Ray thought then jumped into the air. He was going to kick Leon in the face, but his foot was caught and he was thrown to the ground.

"I heard the air around you," Leon stated.

Ray pulled out his blade and Leon pulled his two out. Ray slashed at the blind guy and it was defended. Ray wondered... He formed hand seals and made a lightning strike from all sides at Leon.

"Damn you..." Leon stated, fainting.

**Yuki vs Saron**

Yuki walked out and asked Saron, "Do you remember my first match in here?"

"Y-yes," he studdered.

"I'll use that move on you," he said as he formed hand seals.

"What?!" Saron asked.

Yuki then froze him in a block of ice. "I lied," Yuki said as he left the arena.

**Ray vs Leroy**

Ray came out on the field and created hand seals, as did Leroy.

"Chakradori!" Ray shouted.

"Force palms!" Leroy shouted back.

The moves clashed in a big flash.

Ray looked at his hand, it was burnt white, while Leroy only had some burning. He cried out in pain and the proctor declared the match over.

**Kyo vs Yuki**

Once Yuki was on the field, although more tired than Kyo, used the Ninja Snowfield.

The boys both drew their blades and began to fight. Yuki was slashing and slashing until finally Kyo's blade flew out of his hands. Yuki put his sword to Kyo's throat. "Kyo, good match," he told him.

"Thanks, I submit," Kyo stated.

Yuki put his blade away and fainted. He was taken to the hospital with Kyo, Ray, Leroy, Leon, and Saron.

**I voted for Ray and he lost, not joking, I'm posting the results of voting between us at the end.**

Now:

1

Ray --

Ray

Kera--

2

Saytar–

Saytar

Knum--

3

Leon--

Leon

Sena--

4

Gin--

Gin

Shou--

5

Leroy--

Leroy

Kantana–

6

Manka—

Kyo

Kyo--

7

Saron--

Saron

Gantan—

8

Lynn--

Lynn

Sanna--

9

Rena--

Nina

Nina--

10

Yuki--

Yuki

Trigun--

Round 2:

1

Ray-

Ray

Saytar-

2

Leon-

Leon

Gin-

Leroy- (automatic advancement)

Kyo- (automatic advancement)

3

Saron-

Saron

Lynn-

4

Nina-

Yuki

Yuki-

Round 3:

1

Ray-

Ray-

Leon

Leroy-(auto advance)

2

Kyo(auto advance)

Saron

Yuki

Yuki

Round 4:

1

Ray

Leroy

Leroy

2

Kyo

Yuki

Yuki


	12. Final Match

**Disclaimer- No own Naruto**

**Chapter 12**

**Final Match**

**In the hospital**

"Yuki's match!" Ray yelled. There was a small monkey shaped flute beside him and a burning sensation on his burnt arm, which was not able to feel, there was a seal.

Kyo noticed a flute and seal as well, only dealing with adrenix.

Trigun, had just gotten his while taking a nap while visiting Leon, and had a rock golum flute.

Leon had one of a pheonix and a seal, just like everyone else.

**Yuki vs Leroy**

Yuki looked at his opponenet as did Leroy.

"You killed my girlfriend," Yuki told him.

"I know," Leroy replied.

Leroy jumped back and used a water dragon jutsu. Yuki froze it with an ice dragon jutsu. Yuki felt burning over his heart, just as Leroy did on his palm. While distracted they both were hit and KO'd for about 5 seconds.

**Yuki**

_Where am I?_

_**Inside of your head...,**_a mysterious voice said.

There was snow and ice everywhere.

_Who are you?_

_**The ice dragon, sealed over your heart.**_

_Sealed?_

_**Yes, take this flute and use it when you need to call me,**_ it said giving him a flute like the others.

_Thank you._

**Leroy**

Leroy was at an ocean.

_What happened?_

_**I was awakened.**_

_Who are you?_

_**The water serpent in you palm, take my summoning flute and crush your opponenets, **_he said giving him a flute.

_Thanks._

**Back outside.**

Yuki and Leroy both awakened and found flutes in their belongings. Yuki ran over and threw Leroy's flute somewhere in the bushes. He played a few low notes then stated, "Special Flute Summoning, Armor Fusion." He appeared with large wings and armor with dragons on it. He flew into the air and slashed at Leroy.

"I submit!" Leroy said as he held in his side to stop it from bleeding.

Yuki fell out of the form to the ground.

**In hospital**

"Where am I?" Yuki asked.

"The hospital," Kyo told him.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"You won," Ray told him.

**look for spin-offs, Jounin Chronicles, Hokage Chronicles, Chunin Chronicals, Rouge Chronicles, and Flutes of Destiny Chronicals.**


End file.
